Concordia, Kansas
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 5395 |population_density_km2 = 482.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 1248.8 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latitude = |longitude = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 66901 |area_code = 785 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 20-15200 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0473311 |website = ConcordiaKS.org |footnotes = }} Concordia is a city in and the county seat of Cloud County, Kansas, United States. It is located along the Republican River in the Smoky Hills region of the Great Plains in north-central Kansas. Among other points of interest, Concordia is the home of the Brown Grand Theatre, Cloud County Community College, and the Nazareth Convent and Academy. It was also the home of Kansas Governor and U.S. Senator Frank Carlson. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 5,395. History 19th century Concordia holds the distinction of being elected the county seat before the town was created.Cloud County, Part 2 The founder of the town, James M. Hagaman had created a complete layout of the town on paper including streets, blocks, courthouse, and parks. The name "Concordia" was chosen because a member of the early group of promoters ("Cap" Snyder) had once lived in Concordia, Missouri. December 1869 was the first election for the county seat with Concordia, Clyde and the now defunct town Sibley. Without a clear majority, a second election was held between Concordia and Sibley on January 4, 1870. Concordia was declared the winner over Sibley 165 votes to 129. It was over a year later when Concordia officially became a town when the Republican Land District Office opened on January 16, 1871. The Concordia Land Office continued until February 28, 1889 when it was consolidated with the land office in Topeka, Kansas. Also in 1871, Concordia elected its first mayor, R. E. Allen. Under his leadership, Concordia was officially incorporated as a third class city under Kansas law in August 1872. Concordia was visited in its early years by many traveling shows. As early as 1876 various traveling entertainers including Wild Bill Hickock, Buffalo Bill Cody, Ringling Brothers, and others came to Concordia. In 1892, the Ringling train wrecked east of the town killing two men and twenty horses, but the show played the next day to a crowd of 4,000. The first schoolteacher to teach inside the city limits was Milo Stevens, who was paid a salary of twenty dollars per month.[http://skyways.lib.ks.us/genweb/archives/cloud/1903/kansas8.shtml#07901 Biographical history of Cloud County, Kansas] "First School in Concordia" by E.F. Hollibaugh, 1903 A state normal school was set up in Concordia in 1874 with F. E. Robinson as principal and former state Superintendent H. D. McCarty became president the second year. In 1876 the state ceased to provide funding and the school was closed.A Standard History of Kansas and Kansans, by William E. Connelley, transcribed by Carolyn Ward, 2000 In 1887, Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway built a branch line from Neva (3 miles west of Strong City) through Concordia to Superior, Nebraska. In 1996, the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway merged with Burlington Northern Railroad and renamed to the current BNSF Railway. Most locals still refer to this railroad as the "Santa Fe". In 1897, Pope Leo XIII founded the Roman Catholic Diocese of Concordia, Kansas.http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/04206b.htm The diocese operated until 1947 when it was merged with the Roman Catholic Diocese of Salina. It was later restored as a titular see in 1995.http://www.gcatholic.org/dioceses/former/t0556.htm 20th century Carrie Nation visited Concordia in the early 1900s. Records are mixed, but the date is placed between 1908 and 1910. The Concordia Blade newspaper (now the Concordia Blade-Empire) reported: "Carrie Nation is in town. That wonderfully brave little woman who started the crusade against Kansas saloons lectured at the M.E. Church this afternoon, and will talk again tonight at the courthouse. While in this city she is the guest of Mrs. George Mohr." Inspection team]] A major geographic change in the city and the area occurred on July 9, 1902. The Republican River flooded near town and broke a dam. The flooding resulted in re-routing the river by 1/4 of a mile.A Proud Past... A Pictorial History of Concordia, Kansas, by Bell, Rachel Lowrey (1998), Marceline, Missouri: D-Books Publishing, p 10-21 The year of 1912 brought a major blizzard to Concordia with snow so deep that a Union Pacific train became stuck northeast of town and snowbanks on main street piled as high as peoples' heads. Also in 1912, the first official inspection team for Meridian Highway (now US-81) came through Concordia on their tour from Canada to Mexico. In 1913, the Missouri Pacific Railway depot was rebuilt after a fire destroyed the old building. Another flood took place on June 20, 1915. Damage from the flood was significant but not as wide-sweeping as the flood of 1902.A Proud Past... A Pictorial History of Concordia, Kansas, by Bell, Rachel Lowrey (1998), Marceline, Missouri: D-Books Publishing, p 22-33 Geography showing Concordia and surrounding communities]] Concordia is located at (39.569035, −97.658398) and is at an elevation of 1,378 feet (420 m). It lies on the south side of the Republican River in the Smoky Hills region of the Great Plains. Lost Creek, a tributary of the Republican, flows north along the western edge of the city. Located in north-central Kansas at the intersection of U.S. Route 81 and K-9, Concordia is approximately north of Wichita, southwest of Omaha, and west-northwest of Kansas City. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Climate Lying in the transition zone between North America's [[humid subtropical climate|humid subtropical climate (Köppen Cfa)]] and [[humid continental climate|humid continental climate (Köppen Dfa)]], Concordia experiences hot, humid summers and cold, dry winters; it is part of USDA Hardiness zone 6a. The normal monthly mean temperature ranges from in January to in July. On average, there are 8.2 days that reach or higher, 49 days that reach or higher, 30 days that do not climb above freezing, and 5.7 days with a low of or below. The average window for freezing temperatures is October 15 thru April 18, allowing a growing season of 179 days. Extreme temperatures officially range from on January 8, 1886, up to on August 12, 1936; the record cold daily maximum is on January 14, 1888, while, conversely, the record warm daily minimum is on July 1, 1933. Precipitation is greatest in May and has ranged from in 1956 to in 1993. Snowfall averages per season, and has historically ranged from in 1903–04 to in 1959–60. Demographics According to the census ( estimate), Concordia is the most populous city in the county and of all six adjacent counties. Annual estimates of the population to . Released . 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 5,395 people, 2,186 households, and 1,301 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 2,545 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.3% White, 0.8% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 1.4% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.3% of the population. There were 2,186 households of which 28.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.6% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.5% were non-families. 34.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.86. The median age in the city was 38.7 years. 22.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 14.2% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 20.2% were from 25 to 44; 23.3% were from 45 to 64; and 20.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.7% male and 52.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,714 people, 2,310 households, and 1,399 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,689.0 people per square mile (652.7/km²). There were 2,671 housing units at an average density of 789.5 per square mile (305.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.90% White, 0.58% African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 0.75% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.74% of the population. There were 2,310 households out of which 26.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.3% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.4% were non-families. 33.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.88. In the city the population was spread out with 21.3% under the age of 18, 13.5% from 18 to 24, 21.9% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 23.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 83.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,398, and the median income for a family was $40,389. Males had a median income of $27,764 versus $20,885 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,019. About 7.1% of families and 12.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.3% of those under age 18 and 10.1% of those age 65 or over. Government in Concordia.]] City government The Concordia city government consists of five commissioners, of which one is elected mayor each year by the other four members. The commission meets the 1st and 3rd Wednesday of each month at 5:30PM.Concordia - Directory of Public Officials Other government facilities include city services such as water, sewer, police, and fire departments. Other government services Concordia holds other government services in its city limits. The town is home to various county services such as the county sheriff and county court house as well as state government buildings including an armory for the Kansas National Guard. There also are federal offices and buildings common to small communities such as the United States Post Office. Education Colleges and universities Concordia is the location of Cloud County Community College, a two-year junior college. Other post-secondary schools in Concordia's history are Concordia Normal SchoolA Standard History of Kansas and Kansans "State Normal School, Concordia" by William E. Connelley, transcribed by Carolyn Ward, 2000 and Concordia Business College.The Nebraskana Society Guy James Rice Primary and secondary education Concordia USD 333 provides public education in the city.Concordia Kansas Public Schools Education for grades K-6 are completed in the district across several buildings. Public secondary education for grades 7-12 is completed at Concordia Junior-Senior High School. Class sizes typically range between 80 to 120 students. The school district also runs the Cloud County Alternative High School,Concordia Kansas Public Schools primarily for area non-traditional students. Students can earn their diploma online or through computer-based classes. Enrollment is very small, typically graduating less than ten students each year. The Catholic Church in Concordia operated Notre Dame High SchoolNotre Dame High School Class Of a private Catholic High School from 1962 to 1969. It remained open as a Catholic grade school until 1971, when the local district purchased the property and has used it for fifth and sixth grades under the name Concordia Middle School. Libraries Concordia is home to the Frank Carlson Library, a public library named for former Kansas governor Frank Carlson. Other public libraries in Concordia's history include the Carnegie Library, built with a $10,000 donation from Andrew Carnegie in 1908. Transportation Concordia is the host of Blosser Municipal Airport (CNK). Blosser Municipal Airport is publicly owned by the City of Concordia. The National Weather Service and the Kansas National Guard maintain facilities at this location. Media The Concordia Blade-Empire is the official county newspaper and publishes its edition five days a week from its location in Concordia. Radio stations KNCK (1390 AM) and KNCK-FM (94.9 FM) operate from the same broadcasting facility in Concordia and are privately owned.NCK News Radio station KVCO (88.3 FM) operates as a broadcast journalism project by Cloud County Community College in Concordia. KVCO is publicly owned and operated by the school. Culture Points of interest In November 1905, Concordia resident Colonel Napoleon Bonaparte Brown announced to the townspeople his plans to build the Brown Grand Theatre, a fully outfitted opera house for Concordia. Renowned Kansas City theater architect Carl Boller was hired to prepare the design drawings and the blueprints. Restored to its original 1907 state, the 650 seat Brown Grand Theatre now serves as a tourist attraction and performing arts/community center for Concordia and North Central Kansas. Camp Concordia, a prisoner of war camp for captured Germans, was maintained a few miles north of Concordia during World War II. The original guard house remains and has been restored.Camp Concordia - Kansas Travel The Cloud County Historical Museum preserves and exhibits objects and documents of historical items representing early-day Kansas. It is housed in the former 1908 Andrew Carnegie Library building and a large newer annex. Cloud County, Kansas artifacts exhibited for viewing include items relating to nature, radio, railroads, quilts, photography, toys, vintage clothing and furniture, musical instruments, fossils, tools, and stained glass. The museum is also home of one of the largest hand carved brick murals.Travel Kansas Whole Wall Mural Dedication Records are on display of the military Prisoner of War Camp, churches, organizations, schools, and businesses. Displays of glass cutting, rare coins and books, rock and gem shop, micro-film of county newspapers and many others too numerous to list. Large displays in the annex include the 1908 Lincoln-Page Airplane, an 1898 Holsman belt driven horseless carriage, and a 1915 Ford Model T. The Cloud County Veterans Memorial is housed in the courthouse block of Concordia. The memorial includes an "eternal flame" that has been burning since the monument was established on November 11, 1968. Concordia is the home of the national Orphan Train complex, housed in the restored historic Union Pacific Railroad Depot. The complex currently houses a museum and research center dedicated to the preservation of the stories and artifacts of those who were part of the Orphan Train Movement from 1854-1929.National Orphan Train Complex The Nazareth Convent and Academy is the official Motherhouse and Home for the 260 Sisters of St. Joseph of Concordia. It was built in 1903 and is listed in the National Register of Historic Places. The sisters at Nazareth earned a reputation for their education of young women, giving them a sound academic program and instruction in the fine arts, music, French, and the social graces. In 1903, the Sisters of St. Joseph entered the health care field in Concordia with the establishment of the St. Joseph Hospital on the original site after the new Nazareth Motherhouse was built at its present location. The most common historic bridge visited is the Republican River Pegram Truss, a three-span through truss bridge built in 1893 for the Union Pacific Railway. As of 2007, the bridge is used for local automobile traffic. Other bridges in the area are the County Line Bowstring bridge near Hollis and the Pott's Ford Bridge near Glasco. All three bridges are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Concordia claims the title "The Stained Glass Capital of Kansas" and a tour of local stained glass pieces has been established. Although common in houses of worship, many private residences also have quality stained glass installed and available for viewing on the tour. Parks and recreation Small game hunting (particularly game birds such as pheasant, quail, and dove) attracts a large number of people from all over the world. Opening Day of hunting season is an especially active day for Concordia as it brings a large number of visitors and a boost to the local economy. The city of Concordia has complementary overnight camping available at Airport Park, one of several city parks. Airport Park is located at the Blosser Municipal Airport. Notable people Academic * George Norlin, former president of the University of Colorado. Arts/Entertainment * Jim Garver, guitarist for Garth Brooks * Robert E. Pearson, movie director * Marilyn Schreffler, American actress who provided voice-overs for several animated TV programs * Helen Talbot, motion picture actress and pin-up girl. Born Helen Darling in Concordia. * The Sensational Showmen, Rock show band from 1964-1968, inducted into Kansas Music Hall of Fame in 2009.2009 Inductees; Kansas Music Hall of Fame.The Sensational Showmen. Business/Politics * Charles H. Blosser, local businessman and namesake of Blosser Municipal Airport in Concordia * Napoleon Bonaparte Brown, local businessman and philanthropist, namesake of the Brown Grand Theatre in Concordia * Frank Carlson, former Congressman, Senator, and Governor of Kansas * Deanell Reece Tacha, chief judge of the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Tenth Circuit Religion * Most Reverend Charles Joseph Chaput, OFM Cap, archbishop of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Right Rev. John Francis Cunningham, Bishop of Concordia * Constantine Scollen famous missionary priest was resident from 1896 until 1898 * Jim Garlow, pastor of Skyline Church in La Mesa, California. Garlow is often cited as an evangelical leader in the political arena Sports * Tom Brosius, track and field athlete * Greg Brummett, Professional baseball player in the 1990s. Pitched for the San Francisco Giants and Minnesota Twins. Now the head baseball coach at Cloud County Community College. * Keith Christensen, former NFL football player New Orleans SaintsNew Orleans Saints 1969 Stats, History, Awards and More * Billy Dewell, former NFL football player Chicago CardinalsBilly Dewel Past Stats, Statistics, History, and Awards - databaseFootball.com * Mike Gardner, collegiate head football coach at Tabor College and later at Malone University Malone College : January 27, 2006 * Jared Goedert, baseball player for the Toronto Blue Jays * Larry Hartshorn, former NFL football player Chicago Cardinals Larry Hartshorn Past Stats, Statistics, History, and Awards - databaseFootball.com * Tim McCarty, Head football coach at East Central University * Ernie Quigley, professional basketball referee and an umpire in Major League Baseball * Jason Rees, professional baseball player in the Israel Baseball League * Shanele Stires, Former WNBA basketball player Minnesota Lynx and college basketball coach * Kaye Vaughan, former Canadian Football League and Hall of Fame player with the Ottawa Rough Riders, winner CFL's Outstanding Lineman AwardConcordia Kansas Public Schools - Where Are They Now - Kaye Vaughn - Class of 1949 Other * Boston Corbett, Union American Civil War soldier, famous for shooting John Wilkes Booth, the man who assassinated Abraham LincolnBoston Corbett * Pop Hollinger, one of the first comic book collectors of all time Popular culture The song Friends in Low Places made famous by Garth Brooks mentions a bar called "The Oasis" that is named after a now-closed establishment in Concordia. Image gallery File:Concordia,_Kansas_City_Limits.JPG|City limits, north side of town File:Concordia,_Kansas_Main_Street.JPG|Main Street (looking west) File:Cloud_County_Court_House.JPG|Cloud County Court House File:Cloud County Fairgrounds.JPG|Welcome sign for the Cloud County Fairgrounds File:Circle B Grain Elevator.JPG|Circle B Grain Elevator File:CO-OP_grain_elevator_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|CO-OP grain elevator File:Concordia_City_Park_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|City Park File:Concordia_City_Park_and_Farmers_Market_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Farmer's Market File:Decker_Park_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Decker Park File:Hood_Park_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Hood Park File:Sunset_Home_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Sunset Home File:Manna House of Prayer.JPG|Manna House of Prayer File:Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints (Concordia, Kansas).JPG|Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints File:First Baptist Church (Concordia, Kansas).JPG|First Baptist Church File:First Christian Church (Concordia, Kansas).JPG|First Christian Church File:First United Methodist Church (Concordia, Kansas).JPG|First United Methodist Church File:Episcopal_Church_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Episcopal Church File:Faith_Baptist_Church_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Faith Baptist Church File:Lutheran_Church_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Lutheran Church File:Our Lady of Perpetual Help Catholic Church (Concordia, Kansas).JPG|Our Lady of Perpetual Help Catholic Church File:Presbyterian_Church_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Presbyterian Church File:Trinity_United_Methodist_Church_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Trinity United Methodist Church File:Wesleyan_Church_(Concordia,_Kansas).JPG|Wesleyan Church Notes References Further reading * Bell, Rachel Lowrey (1998a). '' A Proud Past... A Pictorial History of Concordia, Kansas'', Marceline, Missouri: D-Books Publishing. * Emery, Janet Pease (1970a). It Takes People to Make a Town, Salina, Kansas: Arrow Printing Company. Library of Congress number 75-135688. * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;City * City of Concordia * Concordia - Directory of Public Officials * Concordia - Chamber of Commerce ;Schools * USD 333, local school district ;Newspaper * [http://www.bladeempire.com Concordia Blade-Empire], newspaper ;Travel * Blosser Municipal Airport ;Maps * Concordia City Map, KDOT Category:Cities in Kansas Category:County seats in Kansas Category:Cities in Cloud County, Kansas Category:Settlements established in 1871 Category:1871 establishments in Kansas